Operation: Starfish
Operation: Starfish is the 8th season 1 episode of StarForce. It released Jan 26th, 2020, and was delayed multiple times. It carries on where the last episode ended off. It is the conclusion to the "starnapped" story arc. Plot Seeing no other option, StarForce decide to pay the ransom... Or do they? Script The episode begins where the previous left off. The Director is staring at the TV screen with a shocked look, and so is everyone else. "Gentlemen," the Detective says, "looks like we've got ourselves a dilemma." Rod takes out his wallet and says "I'll get the ransom money," but the Director slaps him and says "WE CAN'T ACCEPT DEFEAT THIS EASILY! WE NEED TO GO FIND PATRICK IMMEDIATELY!" "But how," Rod asks, "we don't even know where he is!" The Director ponders for a bit. The Detective then has an idea, and whispers it into the Director's ear. "WHAT?!" he screams, "WE CAN'T DO THAT!" The Detective whispers some more and the Director suddenly gets a smile on his face and says "that's GENIUS!" "What did he suggest," Rod asks, and the Director says "I'll tell you," and the screen fades. The screen fades to StarForce walking to the Chum Bucket, and the Director is holding an envelope labeled "ransom money." "I can't believe we're doing this," Rod says, but the Director shushes him and knocks on the door. Sheldon opens the door and says "what do YOU dopes want," but he sees an envelope and starts to laugh. "I see you decided to accept defeat," Sheldon says, grabbing the envelope, and says "do come in." They all walk in to the Chum Bucket. Inside, Sheldon tells them to wait for a few seconds and walks into his lab. "You sure this will work," Rod whispers to the Director, and the Director responds, "yes, 100%." Sheldon walks out with Karen displaying Patrick tied up on her screen. "So," Sheldon says, "We'll be returning Patrick to your base, so go back now. Karen's screen turns to normal. "Er," the Director says, "why dont you open the envelope right now?" "Uh, why," Sheldon asks, and the Director says, "uh, so you can, uh, make sure we didn't fake you out!" Sheldon ponders it for a bit and says "sure, why not," and opens the envelope. However, to his surprise, all that's in there is a timebomb. Sheldon drops the envelope in surprise and the agents of StarForce all point their guns at Sheldon, and the Director says, "you have 30 seconds to tell us where Patrick is, or this bomb will go off." "YOU'RE INSANE!" Sheldon shouts. "GIVE US PATRICK OR WE'LL SET OFF THE BOMB," The Director shouts, and Sheldon, in complete fear, pulls his gun out. All the Algae United members draw out their weapons. "YOU ASKED FOR IT," says the Director, setting the bomb for 30 seconds. Sheldon starts profusely worrying, and drops his weapon, saying, "OKAY, WELL GET PATRICK! FOLLOW US!" They all walk out the door, and the Director picks the bomb up, just in case. They arrive in the middle of nowhere, and Plankton is holding a map. "He should be right here," he says, standing still. "Uh, he's not here," the Director says, and Sheldon says "HOLD YOUR SEAHORSES!" after a bit a secret passage opens under a rock and they walk down. Plankton flips on the lights to reveal Patrick, tied up to a chair and gagged. "Take him," Plankton says, untying Patrick. Patrick is ecstatic to be released, saying "THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FREEING ME," and the Director says, "it's our duty. Now let's get you back to base." but as they all walk out, the entrance suddenly closes. "WE AREN'T ACCEPTING DEFEAT SO EASILY," Sheldon shouts, and all of Algae United draws their weapons. "We'll blow you up then," the Director says, but Plankton responds "you idiot! If that blows up, you die too!" The Director drops the bomb, shouting "DAMNIT," and all of StarForce draw their weapons. They all fight for quite a while, and the entrance opens. As StarForce runs out, they drop the bomb and remote on accident, setting it for 30 seconds. Once, Plankton realises the bomb will ignite, he, as well as all AU agents, rush for the exit, but it seals shut. Cut to the outside, where an explosion is heard as StarForce is walking back. Cut to the base, where Patrick says, "thank you guys for saving me, and for not paying up ransom!" "It's our duty," the Director says, "we couldn't give them the money." "Hey," Rod says, "who kidnapped you anyway?" "I dunno" Patrick responds, "it felt like some kind of robot." "A robot," the Director asks, "that is highly unlikely. The camera zooms out to the outside of the base, and a silhouette robot is spying on them and it runs off and the episode ends.e Category:StarForce Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23 Category:2020 Category:2020 Episodes Category:2020 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes